


您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 01

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※坑※無邏輯沙雕文
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586020
Kudos: 7





	您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 01

**Author's Note:**

> ※坑  
> ※無邏輯沙雕文

01

他們大概是中了什麼妖術了。

李東海看著坐在床上的兩人，一個面無表情一言不發地盯著他，一個露出牙齦對他失魂地笑著，兩個氣場截然不同的人卻有著顯而易見的共同之處——都跟李赫宰長得一模一樣。

應該說這兩個人大概、也許、可能都是李赫宰，只是不知道為什麼分裂成了兩個，就像日本的動漫裡面那樣，中了什麼未知的妖術，然後就變成現在這樣，也許他該找個陰陽師來……

事情的起因沒什麼特別的，應該說這件事也不算有什麼前因後果，只是有些徵兆可循，昨天他們難得回宿舍和成員們吃了頓飯，席間吵吵鬧鬧的每個人都是張嘴，就算不在鏡頭前他們也基本就沒安靜下來過，不知道聊到什麼，李赫宰又開始說起李東海這次D&E日巡在後台犯傻的事，他本也習慣了，直接把對方的碎碎念當作rap配飯吃，結果才唸沒兩句親哥就先不幹了，腿伸過來踹了李赫宰一腳笑罵道，

“呀你怎麼老是對他管頭管腳的，你是他哥還我是他哥。”

李赫宰的“日常訓虎”被打斷還反過來被親哥訓了一頓，他也不生氣，討好地笑著對金希澈告狀。

“哥不是我愛管他，這傢伙真的是個傻瓜啊，自己換表演服時穿反了那麼明顯也沒發現，還差點就直接衝到台上去，要不是……”

“呀那不是最後也沒真的跑上去嗎，你怎麼這麼囉嗦！”

有親哥撐腰李東海也開始天不怕地不怕地耍賴起來，皮皮地跟著踹了李赫宰一腳。

“你還說，要不是cody努那及時發現肯定又要被粉絲笑了。”

“她們才不會笑我！她們只會覺得我很可愛。”

幾個哥哥看著他倆像小孩一樣自顧自一來一往地鬥嘴，無奈地笑了笑，又忍不住互相感慨李赫宰每次在李東海面前都像兩個人似的，明明對哥哥們都是軟萌好欺負的樣子，卻老愛對李東海從頭管到腳，一句話說不好都要囉唆半天，偏偏他們倆都對這種相處模式十分自在滿意的樣子……

⋯⋯

“所以……現在要怎麼辦？”

三臉懵逼的互瞪了半天，李東海最先投降嘆口氣拋出了問題，他早上醒來發現自己被李赫宰抱在懷中，昨晚李赫宰喝了點酒，還是被他帶回家扶回房間的，洗漱睡下後這人閉著眼嘟嘟嚷嚷地把他抓過去塞進自己懷抱裡，明明他們兩人的體型相差不算大，李赫宰卻老愛摟著他肩把他圈在自己勢力範圍裡像是在宣告主權一般，不過李東海自己也很享受這種身心被完全擁有的安全感，剛認識那會也是他總愛主動掛在那人身上，恨不得變小了當個掛件給李赫宰隨身帶著。

不過原本應該一如往常在戀人懷抱中清醒的甜蜜早晨這次李東海卻平白感受到一絲詭異，不，是十分詭異，因為他明顯感覺到除了面前這人溫熱的胸膛和擱在他腰後的大手，還有一隻手臂從身後橫過來緊摟著他腰身，溫熱的吐息噴灑在他後頸，整個人緊貼在自己背上——房間不知怎的多了一個人，還抱著他睡得天昏地暗的。

李東海剛醒大腦沒轉過來，以為是自己記憶出錯昨晚其實是留在宿舍睡了，結果一起身轉過頭又看到一張熟悉的臉，被這麼一嚇大腦徹底清醒了，而他以為是錯覺的場景卻沒有消失，居然真的有兩個李赫宰！對於一般人來說可能是夢幻般的場面，李東海卻表示他真的不是一隻貪心的虎，一個苦於夜短的李赫宰就夠他受的了，這下變成了兩個……

“要不先告訴特哥吧？”

突如其來一句話打斷了李東海的杞人憂天，此時他正在準備早餐，原本按照習慣打了兩杯蔬果汁和兩份煎蛋吐司，做到一半發現應該要做三人份才對，只好苦逼地又打了一顆蛋進煎鍋裡……

說話的是現在正躺在沙發上沒個正形在玩手機的李赫宰，另一個坐在餐桌前看著他像忙碌的小蜜蜂在廚房轉來轉去。說也奇怪，這兩個傢伙一早醒來發現多出另一個自己竟都異常淡定，搞得李東海還以為是自己精神出了錯亂，更奇妙的是洗漱時他們倆竟然都不肯用“李赫宰”原本用過的牙刷和毛巾！如出一徹的潔癖式嫌棄表情讓他哭笑不得，只好再另外拆了兩組備用的。現在看著在餐桌前排排坐吃早餐的兩個李赫宰，他莫名有種養了兩個長得像李赫宰的兒子的感覺。

“怎麼一大早要過來？我待會還有節目要錄呢，馬上要出門了。”

大早上的朴正洙剛吃完早餐沒多久就接到李東海打來的電話說要跟李赫宰過來找他，平常這兩傢伙早上沒行程時都是膩在一起，怎麼會突然想起他來了？該不是吵架了要找他來調解吧？

“也沒什麼，就是赫宰……有點狀況想跟你商量一下。”

掛斷電話後朴正洙聳了聳肩，起身把心空裝進背袋包包裡背好一邊哼著歌洗早餐用過的碗盤，洗完時正好門鈴響起。

“來啦來啦。”

匆匆擦乾手後到玄關把大門打開就看到一臉忐忑的李東海和旁邊露著牙齦一看到他就開心地喊了一聲“哥”的李赫宰。

“嗯，進來吧，怎麼突然過來了？有什麼事嗎？”

他讓兩個弟弟自己進屋，轉身回到客廳收拾心空的玩具一個一個擺好，又到沙發邊調整彷彿盤古開天闢地以來便巍然不動的幾個抱枕的擺放位置，意圖透過這動作暗示兩個不讓人省心的弟弟不要一來就又把他的屋子給弄得亂七八糟的，轉過身就看到李赫宰站在電視機旁，見他看過來對他點點頭又叫了一聲hiong。

嗯？李赫宰原本穿的就是這件白襯衫嗎？他怎麼記得剛剛匆匆一瞥看到的是深色的休閒服……

“哥，你鞋櫃裡的鞋子又多啦，上次說要送我的那雙呢？”

正回憶著就聽到門口那邊又傳來李赫宰欠揍的聲音，但明明他就站在自己面前也沒開口啊？？？

緊接著他看到李東海拉著另一個他剛剛在門口看到的穿著深藍色 帽衫 的李赫宰走了進來，和穿著白襯衫的李赫宰站在一起看著他。

朴正洙只覺得他乾淨整潔的屋子怕不是馬上就要被拆了。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 最後的梗與特哥主持的〈現實男女〉有關


End file.
